Hit Me Again
by Ififall
Summary: UFC Fanfiction/After their fight, Conor McGregor pushes Dustin Poirier too far...


A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

 **"I want to be smart and pick my shots. I want to be smart but I like Dog-fights. Some times the Attitude puts me in great positions. Sometimes it hurts me"** Dustin Poirier Quote.

* * *

For Dustin Poirier, Today was one of those "Hurtful" days. It was all Conor McGregor's fault. McGregor was a loud mouth piece of crap that was given an easy road to the Title. Dustin himself was on three Fight win Streak. That should have been enough for Dana. But it wasn't. Because Dustin hardly ever talked trash.

Now Everything was focused on Dana's famous Irish Cash Cow.

* * *

"What do you think about McGregor staying in Dana's Suite? I heard Dana's given Conor the UFC Gym to train in. McGregor doesn't even have to pay. Dana's also Paying for all of McGregor's Training Partner's as well. What do you think of Dana's favouritism?" Ariel asked.

"Everyone's looking past me. That's okay. I just focus on my Training" Dustin said.

* * *

And he did. He trained Two hours a Day. Six days a week. He was ready for McGregor. But McGregor wasn't ready for him he was sure of it...

"And your Winner By TKO... **The "Notorious" Conor McGregor**!" Friedlander Announced.

As McGregor wrapped the Irish Flag around his body, Dustin couldn't even shake hands with the Guy.

* * *

Dustin left the Octagon with his Team-mates. He didn't go to the Post Fight Press conference. He didn't go to the Replay Fox Conference or any after Parties. One of his Team-mates Rory MacDonald suggested going to the bar.

Dustin agreed and went with his Team-mates. The Music was blaring. The Girls were showing off their asses in Tight bright clothes. Dustin nodded in appreciation almost relieved that people around here didn't know who he was.

"Next time around. It'll be different" Rory told him.

* * *

"Dustin you can't let that Ass-hole get you down" Dom said.

"Yeah I know but..." Dustin couldn't finish his sentence, when some Girl tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hi" She said.

"Uhhh...Hey?" Dustin asked, wondering if they knew each other.

* * *

"You lost to Conor tonight, didn't you?" She asked.

Dustin grabbed his drink and started walking out of the club. He could hear Rory calling him, but he just had get out of there. When he got out of the club he leaned against the Bar Window. He was about to take a sip of his drink. When he saw the same Girl walking towards him.

"Can't you take **a Hint**?" He asked.

* * *

She was pretty. Her hair was cut into a Blonde Bob. Her skirt was Black and down to her knees. Her Blouse was bright Pink. Her sleeves were rolled up and un-covered a Tattoo on her arm.

"Look...I'm sorry...I got a Little Star-Struck. It just came out wrong" The Girl said.

"Whatever" Dustin said.

* * *

"Why don't you go back in back to your friends huh? I'll even **be nice** and by you a drink" She said.

She smiled and Dustin thought about going in, and getting to know this Cutie better.

"What do you say?" The Cutie asked.

* * *

"Sweet-heart, I wouldn't bother with **Pea-head**. Let the Hill-billy go back to his Hostel. You saw me beat him didn't you? I dominated him in every way. Inside and Outside the Octagon. Get away from that Rookie" McGregor said.

Now Dustin Poirier found himself on the run again. How the Hell did McGregor **find** him?

Dustin went back to the Hotel. He sipped his Beer. On the Hotel Television His UFC 179 fight was on TV. Dustin didn't want to look at it. The fight ended too Quickly., He was sure that McGregor hit him with **Illegal shots** to the head.

* * *

But The Referee Herb Dean didn't care. Dustin was sure Dean got paid off. Nothing Bad could happen to Dana's Lucky Irish Charm.

"We thought it would be a war. We never thought Dustin would fall so Quickly" Cormier said on TV.

"Dustin usually is a warrior, but he didn't show that side of himself Tonight" Dom said.

* * *

Dustin looked at Youtube. He tried to stay away from the comments. But he couldn't help but have a look. It was worse than he expected. MMA Websites and Blos said the same thing. That Dustin was **over-powered** by McGregor. That McGregor was untouchable. That McGregor was the future Champion.

It pissed Poirer off. Dustin was the only Top Ten Guy that McGregor had ever faced. Now McGregor the dick was going to get a Title Shot? It was a bunch of Horse-crap. Dustin took large Swig of his Beer and got onto his Twitter page.

* * *

He wrote.

 **"Live by the Sword. I'am Truly Heart-Broken"**

Then he turned his Phone off and went to sleep embarrased. Dustin didn't know how long he'd slept for. But he woke up when he heard a Confident tap at the door. Dustin was hoping it was Dominick Cruz. He wanted Dom to Explain himself. Dustin opened the door and started to close it again.

* * *

"Eh!...That's not polite Pea-Head" McGregor said as pushed the door back and let himself in. Dustin didn't want to get into another scuffle with McGregor. He knew that he'd go too far.

"I saw your Tweet" McGregor said. "I've just come to check that you haven't slit your wrists or drank yourself to Death. I can understand why you're Suicidal **Pea-Head.** You've just lost to a God. A future Champion, and I know that you feel..."

"Shut up. I was Drunk Tweeting" Dustin told him.

* * *

"MMA is a sport Pea-Head. I dragged you down to the Gutter. But Now you're looking at the stars, and you're seeing my Face Yeah? And you can get a Ladder and try to fight your way back up. But you're never gonna fight me again Pea-head. Accept it, and move on" McGregor said.

"Are you done?" Dustin asked.

If this was a normal person, Dustin would have thought that they were drunk, on Drugs or Bi-polar. But McGregor wasn't an ordinary Guy. He played a character Twenty Four Seven.

* * *

From the things McGregor said to the suits he always wore. Tonight he wore a Navy Blue Suit with a Light Blue Tie and Napkin in the pocket. McGregor's Shades were Probaby the same Price as **one** of Dustin's Sponsor Cheques.

"Are you gonna get me a Drink Pea-Head or what?" McGregor asked.

"Get out" Dustin said.

"Piss off. And Get me a Drink" McGregor ordered.

* * *

Dustin went to the Mini Fridge. He opened it, and rumaged around for a bottle.

"Is Whisky Good?" Dustin asked.

"Anything **Irish,** is fit for the King" McGregor said.

* * *

Dustin got a Tiny Bottle of Whisky. He wasn't sure if it was Irish. McGregor would be too dumb to tell the difference anyway. Dustin took the top off of the bottle.

"With Ice" Dustin asked,

"Err...Yeah why not?" McGregor said. He leaned back in the chair. Dustin closed the fridge and turned around. He pretended to walk to the Ice-bucket, then he walked over to McGregor, and chucked the alcohol on his lap.

* * *

"You fucking Twat!" McGregor said jumping up, and chucking his Jacket on the sofa.

"Get out or I'm getting a Hot Thai **Curry** for your Suit" Dustin said.

Dustin thought that McGregor was just going to whine and Bitch. But McGregor was prodding him in the chest and trying to corner him. He was yelling. But Dustin wasn't going to back down.

* * *

"Your paying for this Prick!" McGregor said pointing to his suit. He got into Dustin's face until Dustin found himself backed up against the wall.

"No-where to run Pea-Head. You brought none of your Team-mates Back I see. They want nothing to do with you now Pea-head. Because you're nothing. Dana's gonna cut you yeah?"

"Yeah?" Dustin asked, trying to look shocked. He opened his eyes wider and left him mouth a gape.

* * *

"You've got a Pretty mouth though Pea-Head. I'm already your Pimp. So Bow down and Suck my dick" McGregor said.

They both paused. McGregor was looking down. Dustin wasn't sure if he was joking or not. But he ran his hand down McGregor's shirt. He slid his Hand around the back and Tenderly pressed McGregor's ass.

"I **like** the way you think Pea-Head" McGregor told him.

* * *

Dustin leaned closer into McGregor, until his lips were aganist McGregor's ear.

"Tell me if you like this..." Dustin said.

He pulled McGregor by the shoulders. And kneed him in the stomach. McGregor bent over in pain. It was easy for Dustin to Haul the injured McGregor on to the sofa. Dustin pushed him down and mounted him.

* * *

"My name ain't Pea-Head ass-hole. It's Dustin. Say it"

"Pea-Head...Pea-Head... **Pea-Head** " McGregor chuckled.

But he wasn't laughing when Dustin hit him in the face.

* * *

"Pea-Head..you hit like a Girl" McGregor moaned.

Dustin made his hand into a fist. He drew his arm back. But looking at McGregor's face he knew that punching Dana White's **best friend** was a bad idea.

"I'll leave you in one piece ass-hole. Your Girl-friend can thank me later" Dustin said.

* * *

He got off of McGregor and tried to wipe the beer away from his own Sponsor shorts.

"I'm single Pea-Head. I have been for a long time" McGregor said.

Dustin turned to face McGregor and looked at him in Genuine shock. That had to be a lie. McGregor had been going out with His Manager Dee Devlin for Years. Devlin had been with McGregor Since McGregor had been a Teenager, way before the UFC came calling. Dustin had suspected that Devlin was only hired by him because they'd been dating for so long.

* * *

"Are you Drunk?" Dustin asked.

"Stone Cold Sober Pea-Head" McGregor said.

"That's Bull-shit. You and Devlin are Practically fucking **Married** " Dustin said.

* * *

"That's because you see what you want to believe Pea-Head. That's why you'll never be a Champion, you don't think outside of the Box. You only see the fighter you are. You don't see the fighter you can become"

"Enough with the MMA Motivation speech Bull-crap" Dustin told him.

McGregor began to take his trousers off. Dustin couldn't really blame him. His Trousers were wet and smelly from the Whisky. Dustin watched McGregor fold them on the table. Dustin gave McGregor a small towel. He snatched it from him and wiped his legs down.

* * *

"You should be drying me. You're my slave now"

"Get Weidman, and Gustafsson and Rory to do it. You know they actually think that you'll beat Aldo" Dustin said.

"Dam right they do" McGregor said smoothing down his Boxer shorts. "I'll Rape Aldo, just like I raped you tonight"

* * *

"If you're Single, why fake having a Girl?" Dustin asked.

McGregor shrugged. He went to the fridge and got out a Tiny bottle of his own.

"Vital Spark, for a Vicious Champ" McGregor said opening the bottle. "Scottish Beer. Second Best will have to do"

* * *

"Like your Devlin's second best?" Dustin asked.

"Dee Devlin's not My Girl-friend. She never was. She's friend. Like a Team-mate. Devlin's been on Team McGregor for a while now. She's not going anywhere. She stays by my side. Devlin Gives me the **image** that I want. She loves my company. Well everyone does. But I'm not fucking her" McGregor said.

"Ummmm...Okay" Dustin said with a shrug.

* * *

"Why you ask? Well as my MMA game Evolved so did my Tastes. I've got incredibly high Standards Pea-Head" McGregor said.

"And no pants" Dustin chipped in.

"Right little Comedian eh?" McGregor asked.

* * *

Dustin walked back over to the sofa and sat quite close to him. McGregor didn't move away.

"You wanna hear some more Comedy?" Poirier asked.

"Knock yourself out...Oh wait" McGregor teased.

* * *

"Second Joke of the night, your Dick" Dustin said. He put his hand on McGregor's thigh, before sinking his hands into McGregor's Boxer shorts.

"Pea-Head you don't want to awaken the beast. I'll be too much for you yeah?" McGregor said opening his legs slightly.

"I'll just stop then" Dustin said.

* * *

He was about to move his hand out when McGregor's hands climbed around Dustin's wrist.

"I didn't tell you to stop Dick-head" McGregor said.

The Hand-job was fast and furious, McGregor didn't come, but Dustin avoided the awkwardness when McGregor turned the tables. Dustin leaned back on the sofa so McGregor could mount him. He did. Dustin reached out to unbutton his shirt. But McGregor moved his hands away.

They made out but McGregor's tongue was harsh. His beard Bristled against Dustin's face. Dustin gave a small Groan as McGregor turned him over.

* * *

"What are you huffing about Pea-Head?" McGregor asked.

Dustin leaned up. "Nothing" He said. He felt McGregor rub his shoulder and kiss his back. The TV was still on. It was still replaying their Fight and Conor's "Apparent" Victory. Dustin had to do something about it. He'd figure something out. And get in touch with the right people. Dustin's plans were fading away, when he felt McGregor push himself inside him.

It stung at first. Dustin could feel McGregor's hand slip around his waist. McGregor's other hand was on Dustin's shoulder. Dustin tensed as McGregor fucked him. Dustin grabbed the side of sofa, to deal with the strain. His ass started to throb. Dustin lifted his head up as McGregor started to lick the back of his neck.

* * *

Dustin relaxed when McGregor moved off of him and pulled his clothes back on. Dustin pulled his own Sponsor shorts up. His half-drunken Beer was still on the table. He didn't feel that thirsty. He wanted to eat now, but there was nothing really around. McGregor's post fight Interview was now on the Television.

McGregor stretched himself and sat up to watch it.

"Flawless...I'm just **Flawless** " McGregor said proudly.

* * *

Dustin went to his room. He got some Reebok Sponsor trousers out of the Drawer. He came back out and gave them to McGregor.

"Cheers Pea-Head" McGregor said putting them on.

"You should go. You've got a busy Month" Dustin said.

* * *

"I've always got a Busy Month, Dana, the Press. The Training, the Promoting. The Fighting" McGregor said.

"I'll be busy too McGregor. **Appealing"** Dustin told him.

McGregor looked away from the TV. Dustin was pleased to be finally getting the upper hand over him. Dustin got up and leaned against the Radiator. Now he had McGregor's full attention, he may as well explain everything.

* * *

"I'm Appealing You McGregor. Illegal shots to the back of the head. I'm going to the commission. You **don't** have a win over me"

McGregor laughed. Dustin noticed that it wasn't a comforting laugh. McGregor coughed out a sharp condecsending laugh that made Dustin Squint.

"Pea-Head Stop. You're never gonna win. You're up against something way bigger than yourself" McGregor said.

* * *

"The Commission will see it my way" Dustin said.

"Keep Dreaming knob-head" McGregor said getting up. He walked past Dustin, then stopped and turned around.

"I felt bad for you Pea-Head. All that crying on Twitter, I wanted to check up on you, right? But **Why** did I bother? You're an ungrateful shite!" McGregor shouted.

* * *

He left without taking his Trousers. McGregor's words didn't affect Dustin. McGregor was a cheater. He was all talk and no action.

Dustin was always going to be the complete opposite of that.

Dustin Turned the TV volume lower and started Texting his Team-Mates.


End file.
